Todos necesitan su pequeño refugio mental
by BGQueen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu vida es todo menos lo qué tú deseas que sea? Bueno, Sam Winchester sabe bien como se siente eso y aunque su vida no es como él quería que fuera, hay algo en todo ese mundo de porquería que les toco vivir que lo hace ver la luz al final del túnel. Quizás un poco Ooc de mi parte pero nada grave, mención muy, muy leve del Destiel.


Bueno, antes que nada debo decirle que desgraciadamente Supernatural no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Eric Kripke y demás productores, sin embargo a historia sí es exclusivamente mía.

**Mi opinión del fic: **bueno, me siento inconforme al no ver más Sabriels en la página pero también lo comprendo ya que por la trágica y rápida muerte de Gabriel no pudimos sacarle más jugo a la pareja, sin embargo aquí esta esta historia y es que esta parejita es una de mis favoritas (debajo del Destiel, claro, y encima del BobbyxCrowley). Puede que la historia no tenga mucho sentida y no sea muy consistente y me disculpo y me excuso a la vez diciendo que realmente no tenía planeado escribir esto y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba escribiendo el final XD A veces me pierdo cuando me inspiro. Gracias por leerlo y, hermanas Hunter, ¡ya cada vez menos para la novena temporada, oh sí, bitches! Dos meses más~ Sólo eso.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Había llegado al nuevo pueblo de turno hace sólo unas horas en busca de un nuevo hijo de pita para cargarse y acabar con las misteriosas desapariciones que había dejado de pasar, sospechosamente, hace sólo una semana. Eso alerto enseguida los instintos de caza en ambos Winchester, ninguna criatura dejaba de trabajar así como así, siempre había algo más detrás de eso. Sin mencionar que los desaparecidos no habían dado señales de vida aún y el pueblo, de un momento a otro, experimentaban una crisis interna muy extraña; los pueblerinos del lugar actuaban demasiado felices, tranquilos, relajados y satisfechos, incluso, se les notaba dichosos. Nada normal considerando que el estimado de personas desaparecidas superaba una docena. La tranquilidad inusual del lugar les crispaba los nervios a ambos hermanos, definitivamente algo pasaba en ese lugar que parecía olvidado por Dios, o quién fuera, pero la pregunta que asaltaba la mente de ambos Winchester provocándoles una jaqueca al no encontrar una respuesta era ¿de qué iba todo ese jueguito estúpido de las escondidas?

Sam estaba recostado en la cama leyendo, como siempre, un libro que había empacado entre sus cosas antes de salir del búnker de los Hombres de Letras, en completo silencio. El único ruido que inundaba el lugar era el que hacían las hojas de papel cuando se movían. Sam suspiro agusto por poder leer en paz aunque fuera sólo una vez antes de que los problemas vinieran a tocar su puerta para patearles el trasero y romperles uno que otro hueso. Sería decir poco si dijera que estaba feliz de poder leer tranquilamente sobre una cama en total silencio y paz, en esos momentos se sentía otra persona, una qué tenía otra vida fuera de ese mundo horrible que uno tenía como cazador, una persona qué tenía como mayor preocupación terminar un libro antes del fin de semana. Sí, definitivamente, el menor de los Winchester se sentía otro cuando leía, atrapado en un mundo donde él era una persona más con preocupaciones puramente humanas. En esas pocas veces, cuando lo único en lo que pensaba era en las palabras que formaban una historia en las hojas de cualquier libro, se tomaba a libertad de visualizar una vida en donde su hermano y él tenían trabajos normales, amigos, familia, ¿y por qué no?, parejas, casas y preocupaciones. Era ese refugió dentro de su mente donde podía ver a su hermano ser plenamente feliz haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con cazar o matar seres sobrenaturales que les pisoteaban la vida hasta en la más mínima oportunidad. Incluso podía verse así mismo yendo a trabajar en algún bufete de abogados, de traje y elegancia marcada en su porte profesional, llegando después de una jornada de pesado trabajo a su normal y corriente casa en algún suburbio de Kansas con un jardín lleno de flores y un perro que lo recibiría con alegría cada vez que lo viera llegar, entrando para ver la mesa puesta y la cena lista, viendo que bajo el marco de la puerta, de pie, había alguien esperándolo para cenar. Una persona que hasta ahora no podía ver, un ser que no tenía cara pero hacía sentir a Sam como si estuviera en casa, porque de hecho, era su casa.

Desde que había creado ese refugio personal en donde era feliz y normal, aquella persona había permanecido anónima siempre. Sam no sabía quién era pero percibía las emociones que le trasmitía cada vez que lo veía esperándolo para cenar. En algún punto Sam decidió qué esa persona era lo que le faltaba en la vida. Esa pieza que necesitaba para llenar en último hueco dentro de su corazón. Sin embargo llegaba a la conclusión, como siempre, que quizás jamás la encontraría porque aquello lo haría feliz y en la vida de los Winchester cualquier cosa que los hiciera felices acababa muerta o peor, si es que había algo peor que la muerte, ya no quería arriesgarse y perder a alguien más. Había pasado por ese dolor tantas veces que la conclusión más lógica se grababa dentro de su mente para repetirse una y otra vez: no busques algo que igual vas a perder. Más claro que el agua no podía ser, podía ser, o intentar serlo, feliz con su hermano. Al menos podía estar seguro que Dean era lo único que tenía y que jamás iba a perder.

No supo cuando había cerrado los ojos, ni tampoco supo cuando se había quedado dormido, lo único que supo es que al abrir sus ojos un par de pupilas doradas lo miraban con atención y un brillo inusual en ellas, Sam enseguida relacionó ese brillo con el hambre, porque eso parecía. Hambrientas y deseosas de algo que Sam tenía y no quería darles. Cuando pudo enfocar bien sus ojos se dio cuenta que quién lo miraba de esa forma era el mismísimo arcángel Gabriel, el rubio bromista que se divertía medio matando a su hermano cada que se le pegaba la gana o éste se pasaba de listo con Castiel o él. ¿Alguna vez pensaron que los ángeles podían ser sobreprotectores? ¿No? Pues lo eran, y más si se trataba de sus hermanitos menores. Sorprendentemente los ángeles a pesar de ser creados con el amor y bondad de Dios, éstos parecían no percibir lo que ''misericordia'' significaba, porque si había algo que Gabriel y Castiel les demostraban a los dos a diario era que ellos defendían a su familia con uñas y dientes, sin titubear o contemplaciones al maldito que se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a los suyos. Dean lo había aprendido a las malas después de haber hecho un comentario estúpido a Cass que le causo una profunda tristeza, ganándose a cambio que el arcángel lo mandará a un bosque muy lejos de donde estaba su motel por casi una semana. Su hermano regreso (gracias a Dios) y aprendió que si sabía lo que le convenía, era mejor que no provocara a ningún ángel sobreprotector otra vez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Gabriel? –Preguntó Sam neutral ante la cercanía del rubio con su rostro. Él aún permanecía recostado en la cama, pero Gabriel había decidido quedarse de pie a la orilla de ésta, inclinándose hasta tener su rostro muy junto al del menor de los Winchester, tanto que ambas respiraciones se combinaban hasta crear un olor delicioso para ambos que asemejaba al del chocolate y la cerveza juntos. Resultaba dulce para ambos olfatos.

-Vine a verte, Sammy –respondió el arcángel, arqueando sus cejas y sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. El brillo en sus ojos aumento y algo dentro del cuerpo de Sam empezó a vibrar.

-¿Para qué? –Cuestionó haciendo que Gabriel frunciera el ceño molesto, claro que Sam sabía a que había venido, él también había tenido deseos de verlo desde hace ya algunos días pero no había querido llamarlo pensando concretamente que podría molestar al rubio o interrumpir algo. Cerro el libro que descansaba sobre su pecho y le sonrió al arcángel completamente relajado, apenas y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.

-Estás siendo muy grosero, Sammy, eres un niño malo –respondió divertido y usando un tono que le provocaba escalofríos al más alto cada vez que lo oía.

Gabriel sonrió al ver lo que había provocado en el otro. Oh, como le fascinaba saber que él era el único en hacer que Sam se excitará con sólo algunas palabras. Se enderezo unos segundos para dar un rápido vistazo a la habitación y dedujo que Sam no lo había llamado antes porque también debía estar ocupado con uno de sus casos que a veces obligaba a ambos Winchester a cruzar el país entero para poder terminar con el hijo de puta y descansar un par de días hasta qué otro caso los obligara a cruzar una vez más el país. Gabriel percibía lo cansado que estaba el humano pero no dijo nada, no es como si fuera a decir algo que no hubiera dicho ya antes. Los dos hermanos Winchester compartían esa irritante terquedad que lograba sacar de sus casillas a ambos ángeles. Gabriel se movió despacio hasta subir a la cama y colocarse a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de Sam, el más alto no dijo nada ni se sorprendió por aquello, ese tipo de acercamientos se habían vuelto tan comunes entre los dos que ya no se molestaba en preguntar porque Gabriel lo hacía, y tampoco era como si realmente le molestará a Sam tener al rubio tan cerca suyo. Un cosquilleo placentero y emocionado lo invadía siempre que el arcángel rozaba su cuerpo y esa sensación, por alguna razón, le encantaba. Sam alargo sus manos hasta las hachas caderas de Gabriel y la acarició de manera delicada, extrañando un poco el olor a caramelo que despedía la boca de ángel. Miro a Gabriel y le sonrió.

- ¿Piensas darme un castigo? –Preguntó siguiéndole el juego al arcángel.

Era complicado de explicar cómo es que ambos habían terminado en una situación así, era difícil y vergonzoso, además de que Sam no era capaz de explicar que había sido el detonante a esa atracción casi salvaje que ambos sentían por el otro.

Cuando Gabriel murió fue un duro golpe para todos, a fin de cuentas lo había hecho para ayudarlos a que ellos no se toparan con Lucifer y acabaran muertos, o peor aún, que éste consiguiera hacer que Sam le dijera que sí. Lucifer y Sam sabían bien que si intentaba hacerle algo a Dean, el menor de los Winchester acabaría haciendo lo que le pidiera sin chistar y es que ambos hermanos tendían a actuar sin pensar cuando alguno estaba en peligro. A ninguno le convenía estar ahí porque acabarían muertos o dándole inicio al apocalipsis y era ahí donde sucedió lo inevitable y el bastardo de Lucifer asesino a su hermano menor, sin piedad o remordimiento. Era un ser infame y cruel que no dudo en matar a quién se interponía en su camino, aunque esa persona fuera, de hecho, su propio hermano. SU hermano menor. Era poco decir que Sam le guardaba rencor por eso, lo que sentía iba mucho más lejos que eso, no buscaba venganza ni un ajuste de cuentas, lo único que en serio quería era matar al hijo de perra y no volver a mencionarlo nunca más. Sí, ahora estaba en la Caja con Michael, mas eso no le parecía suficiente al más alto de los Winchester, era poco comparado con lo que le había hecho a Gabriel por su egoísmo e infantil venganza que no hizo más que meterlo al lugar del que había querido salir en primer lugar. El odio no llegaba ni a los talones de lo que sentía Sam por Lucifer después de todo las cosas que los hizo vivir a Dean y a él, y por supuesto al resto de su especial familia.

Pero ahora que tenía a Gabe para él solo, entre sus brazos, sobre su cuerpo, en su campo visual, abarcando por completo todos sus sentidos, llenándolo de sensaciones que nunca había sentido tan intensamente con nadie, su corazón le decía que la venganza no tenía sentido y que el resentimiento que sentía en su pecho no iba a llevarlo a ningún lado. Gabriel le había enseñado muy a su manera que para él (o para los de su raza) el odio era un obstáculo que uno mismo se ponía en su camino. Un bache que te hacía tropezar una y otra vez y no te llevaba a ningún lado. Para ellos no existía el odio, como tampoco el rencor o la sed de venganza, las emociones que sentían eran muy estrictas y carentes de, pues, emociones a decir verdad y los caídos sencillamente tenían mejores cosas en que pensar que el odio. Los seres humanos eran criaturas que se movían a base de eso exactamente, nunca buscan salidas, sólo quieren retribuciones a un dolor del pasado. Siempre. Sam lo sabía, lo había hecho, incluso, cuando paso todo eso de Azazel y ahora, después de haber cerrado ese capítulo de su vida, deseaba venganza para con Lucifer. No la obtendría, lo sabía, pero los deseos de tener su propia retribución casi le quemaban por dentro. Sam apretó con fuerza sus dedos en torno a la cadera del arcángel, sumido en sus cavilaciones como nunca lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Escucho un débil quejido que sonaba más lejos de lo que estaba realmente y después sintió como se inclinaban sobre él y golpeaban su pecho con algo de fuerza, haciéndolo toser y enderezarse de golpe como si recién despertará de un profundo sueño. Se sentó sobre la cama, con Gabriel aún sentado sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, gigantón? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del hombre. Sabía que no podía caerse, sin embargo no se soltó ni se alejo ni un centímetro sólo porque deseaba estar así. En realidad deseaba estar así _siempre_.

Sam sacudió su cabeza despacio, dejando de pensar en todo ese amargo pasado que lo atormentaba cuando estaba completamente solo. No estaba solo, tenía a su hermano, a Bobby, a Garth, a Cass y, incluso, a Kevin a su lado, mas lo que le importaba realmente (además de su hermano) es qué tenía a Gabriel para él. Con ese arcángel no había ni un ayer ni un pasado que lo acosará a diario cuando cerraba los ojos, no; con Gabriel había paz, amor, pasión, cariños y más, muchas más, emociones que lo atiborraban hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración.

El más alto dejo de apretar las caderas del rubio para después rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo tan bajito que tenía Gabriel como recipiente. El ángel se quedo quieto por varios minutos, desconcertado por todo lo que hacía Sam. Sus emociones eran tan confusas y diferentes que le costaba horrores a Gabriel entender lo que sentía el Winchester menor en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó despacio Gabriel, adoptando un papel serio y cauteloso que no le iba para nada.

-Creo que me enamore de ti –soltó sin más Sam, mirando a Gabriel sorprendido como si esas palabras no hubieran salido de su boca sino de su corazón.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, contemplándose y diciéndose cosas que no necesitaban palabras, los sentimientos habían florecido hace tanto tiempo que ahora las palabras se quedaban cortas y resultaban insuficientes para decir lo que ambos sentían en ese momento. Gabriel le sonrió de una manera que hizo temblar a Sam; su sonrisa era tan pura, demostraba felicidad de verdad. Felicidad que sólo Sam le provocaba con un beso o una caricia. Por su padre, él era feliz con sólo saber que el cazador de cabello largo lo necesitaba. Podía explotar por tantas emociones que arrasaban dentro de él, pero no lo hizo. Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y con muy poca delicadeza se lanzo al ataque, arremetiendo contra los labios resecos y a la vez suaves que tenía Sam, saboreando su sabor con vehemencia y pasión, igual a como si degustará el mejor de los dulces. Sam adoraba que Gabriel tomará la iniciativa con él, se sentía completo teniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo.

Sam al fin pudo darle un rostro a la persona que lo esperaba siempre dentro de su pequeño refugió mental, al fin supo darle un nombre a la persona que lo completaba y siempre lo esperaba con la cena lista. Gabriel estaba ahí, fuera y dentro, esperándolo. Ya no estaba incompleto, ya no quería venganza, ya no estaba solo y no necesitaba nada más, Gabriel sin ningún aviso se había vuelto su todo. Y, estaba seguro, él era el todo del rubio también. No se percataron cuando los besos subieron de intensidad o cuando la ropa dejo de estorbar y fue cayendo descuidadamente por los costados de la cama, sólo fueron conscientes de lo que hacían cuando el placer culminaba en sus dos cuerpos llevándolos a ambos al paraíso que compartían juntos tras cada orgasmo que se provocaban al entregarse mutuamente en un arrebato de pasión y frenesí que los embriagaba por completo y hacía que la sangre que viajaba por sus venas ardiera y les quemara por dentro.

Tal vez los Winchester no estaban hechos para el amor, pero _tal vez, _sólo _tal vez_ Sam podía darse el lujo de abandonar su refugio mental y tratar de ser feliz con Gabriel en el mundo que tantas veces habían salvado los dos hermanos, ¿se lo merecía, no? Por supuesto que sí, y vaya que no iba a desaprovecharlo. Porque al final de todo el drama que vivían día a día sólo había un camino, uno que siempre llevaba a los dos Winchester al lugar que pertenecían, al lugar que sus corazones les pedían a gritos. Dean tenía su lugar junto a Castiel y Sam… Sam tenía su paraíso junto a Gabriel.

-Yo también creo que me enamoré de ti, Sammy.

Ambos amantes rieron y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, pensando seriamente en un segundo encuentro que su cuerpo les pedía con altavoces. La felicidad existía y Sam tenía la suya propia entre sus brazos, amándolo y aceptándolo con todo lo que era. Su mundo era perfecto; su mundo era Gabriel.

-¿Sammy? ¡Sam! –Grito su hermano que sabrá Dios cuando había entrado a la habitación, la pareja lo miraron y vieron lo rojo que estaba su rostro y los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Sam supo que su hermano ardían en irá, tanta que ni siquiera Cass podría curarlos por todo lo que su hermano les haría-. ¡ESTÁS HACIÉNDOLO EN MI CAMA, HIJO DE PUTA!

Oh, ya se imaginaba que algo se le estaba olvidando.

* * *

Bueno... dejenme reviwes por favor.


End file.
